


Remember When You Loved Me?

by CoraleeBlaze



Series: Poems and Such [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Sam Leaves for Stanford, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraleeBlaze/pseuds/CoraleeBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's thoughts after Sam leaves for Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When You Loved Me?

I dreamed you loved me,   
I dreamed we kissed,   
The taste of your mouth   
Branded onto my lips.

Such a beautiful dream,   
A moment of bliss,   
And for a moment I thought   
There was nothing amiss.

But then I woke up   
In a bed all alone,   
Just a memory of you   
And a heart made of stone.

You were my anchor,   
Without you, I'm lost.   
My ship has no rudder,   
By the waves I am tossed.

You're my reason for fighting,   
For living, for dying.   
You are my everything,   
Can you not hear me crying?

What's wrong with me, brother?   
I shouldn't need you like this!   
"Codependent" they call it,   
Disgust curling their lips.

Is that why you left?   
Were you running away   
From the sneers and the scorn   
That we faced every day?

You said you want "normal",   
Well, that's something I'm not.   
Said you'd be mine forever,   
But I guess you forgot.


End file.
